iDoubt it
by The Lunar Rainbow
Summary: Freddie bets Sam she can't dress like a girl. She takes him up on his bet. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**iDoubt it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I wish I did! **

**By the way, this is one of my first stories, so, try to be nice please. If anything praise and advice is nice! Thank youuu! :)**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Seattle, Washington. Sam, and Freddie were over at Carly's apartment sitting upon beanbags thinking of ideas for the next iCarly.

Freddie's face lit up with joy when he finally thought of something. "How about we do a beauty segment?"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked confused.

"I mean like, a contest to see who can look the prettiest dressing really girly." Freddie explained.

"Fred-dork, that has got to be the dumbest idea you've ever had!" Sam shouted at Freddie.

"It is not! I know it's a great idea and our fans will love it." Freddy shot back.

"Fine. How about we vote? All in favor of Freddie's dumb idea raise your hand." Sam said irritated.

Freddie raised his hand. While Carly and Sam just sat there.

"Oh, look at that. 2 against 1, It looks like your dumb idea isn't happening Fredward." Sam said mockingly

"Sorry Freddie, it just didn't sound like a good idea." Carly said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay Carly..." Freddie replyed. He thought for a moment and a sly grimace came across his face.

"You know what Sam, I think you're afraid to dress up like a girl."

"What?! I am not! You just have the dumbest ideas! It has nothing to do with that!" Sam yelled to Freddie.

"I doubt you could do it any way." Freddie said while taking a sip of peppy cola.

"Yes I can Fredward!" Sam said as she sounded angrier than ever

"Well then. Why don't you prove it?" Freddie said while smirking.

"Are you making a bet with me?" Sam said while raising her eyebrows.

"Guys, we really need to be working on ideas!" Carly said as she tried to get their attention.

Freddie nodded and said, "Yes. I want you to come to school tomorrow wearing the prettiest, girliest outfit known to man, with lots of makeup."

"No way! That's totally crossing the line!" Sam said outraged.

"Why do I feel like I'm being ignored?" Carly said as she leaned back in the bean bag chair.

"Well, how about I do all of your homework for the rest of the year, if you come to school tomorrow looking like how I described? And if you don't... You have to be nice to me for an entire year. Is it a bet?" Freddie reasoned.

"Oh no! Don't bet! Something bad always happens when they bet. Please don't bet." Carly pleaded.

Sam thought for a moment and finally exclaimed, "Fine. It's a bet." "You'd just better be glad I hate homework." Sam said as she got up to get more soda.

"And they bet." Carly said defeated.

"Don't worry Carly." Freddie assured her. "I doubt Sam will come to school dressed like a lady. There is no way I'm going to lose."

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope you've liked it so far. **

**R&R please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**i Doubt it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**But, If I did. This episode would happen.**

* * *

"Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep." Sam's alarm clock was going off. It was finally monday morning and she was dreading it to come.

Sam grumpily forced herself out of bed and rummaged through her closet and couldn't find a thing.

"I really don't want to do this." she groaned. "I've never lost a bet to Freddie. And I'm not going to start today!"

"But, I don't have any super girly clothes or makeup in my-- Ah! but I know who does." She then ran out of her bedroom and ran until she stopped in her tracks. "Freddie lives next door to Carly, I can't let him see me until I get to school."

She then sat down at her kitchen table and thought again. Her mom walked by in a bikini with lots of makeup on.

"Good morning Samantha." Sam's mom said cheerfully.

_(metaphorically) _A light bulb flickered on in her head.

"Heyyy, Mom...?" She called to her mother.

Scene change to Ridgeway

Carly Shay and Freddie Benson were waiting with excitement by Carly's locker.

"Do you think she did it?" Carly asked excited.

"Nah, I still say she isn't." Freddie said, sure of himself.

"Oh really? Are you that sure?" Carly said giggling.

"Yes. I am" he replyed.

"Well, turn around." she said while physically turning him.

There stood Sam. She was in an adorable short blue dress with black high heels (which she was stumbling in) and her lips were coated in a lovely shade of wine lipstick. Her eyes were unbelievably gorgeous with the black eyeliner and gold colored eye shadow.

Freddie was speechless. "Um." was all he could mutter. His mouth was wide open.

"What are you looking at Dork-wad?" Sam said as she rolled her eyes. "See, I win the bet so you have a lot of homework to do!"

"Oh my gosh! Sam. You look super pretty!" Carly exclaimed.

"No, I look like a freaky barbie." Sam replyed.

Freddie still stood there, awe struck. He couldn't believe how beautiful Sam looked. And that she actually did it.

"What's wrong with the dork?" Sam asked confused and a bit irritated.

"You." Carly smiled. "It seems you had that effect on the rest of the school's male population"

"What are you--" Sam then turned around to see a bunch of boys staring at her.

"Sam. Wanna go on a date tonight?!" Gibby asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ew Gibby. NO!" Sam exclaimed. "But, I do wanna give you a wedgie."

"Okay!" Gibby replied in excitement.

"Go away Gibby." Sam said irritated,

Carly laughed and said, "I think everyone likes your new look."

"Yeah. Apparently. It's creepy. Ugh! How much longer Fredward?" She asked annoyed.

Freddie was still in shock at her beauty that he hadn't noticed she asked him a question.

"FREDWARD!" she yelled as she thumped his head.

"What?! What?!" Freddie shouted as he got back to his senses.

"How much longer do I have to be dressed like this?!" She shouted back.

"The whole day! Or, I win. And you have to be nice to me." Freddie said happily. "You won't last."

"I bet I can." Sam said.

She was about to turn around and walk off but a bunch of boys making oogly eyes at her were in her way.

"Come on, I'll make a pathway through the staring boys." Carly said and she took Sam's hand and cut through the boys leaving Freddie by himself.

_"Wow." He thought. "Sam really looked... well, beautiful, why didn't I notice it before? Was it the makeup, or something else." _

He then had random flash backs of being obsessed with Carly. "Oh, that's why." he muttered.

Freddie was still deep in thought_. "Am I... having a thing for Sam?"_ He immidently shook the thought away.

"I doubt it." He said to himself as he walked to 1st period.

**You know, I was only planning on making this story two chapters but, maybe there will be a couple more. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but.. enjoy the ride! haha **

**R&R Please. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**iDoubt it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. :(**

* * *

As the day went on, boys contantly stalked Sam everywhere she went.

They offered to carry her books, asked her on dates, and kept telling her she was pretty.

It was finally lunch time. Sam's favorite time of the day.

She was finally able to momentarily get away from all the freaky stalker boys and sit with Carly and Freddie

"I can't take this anymore!" Sam said infuriated. "They just won't go away! I've tried everything! Threats, wedgies, fighting...EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, I can see why you'd be upset." Carly said as she saw the boys surrounding the lunch table. "Uhm. Guys? Could you drool over Sam after lunch and give her a little room please?"

The boys totally ignorned her and continued to stare at Sam.

Carly thought quick and shouted. "They're serving all you can eat meat in the hall!"

All the bulky boys quickly ran out into the hall way. Leaving the nerds and dweebs.

_"Oh geez." _Carly thought. "Uhm... the AV room is giving away free stuff..!" Carly said as she came up with it off the top of her head.

All the nerds and dweebs ran out.

"What?! Really!?" Freddie said excitedly.

"No, you nub! She was just using it as a distraction." Sam said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of ham. "Thanks Carly."

"No problem." she said smiling.

Gibby still stood there.

"Gibby, don't you have somewhere to be?" Carly asked aggrivated.

"No." Gibby said as he reached out to touch Sam's hair.

"Gibby, if you touch it. You die." Sam said narrowing her eyes. "And if you don't leave, I can promise you, I will make sure the rest of your life is a living heck."

Gibby pulled back in fear and ran off.

Freddie and Carly burst into laughter.

"So, Freddie, how do you think Sam looks?" Carly said with a bit of laughter still in her voice.

"Well, she looks...uh... you know. Like a girl." Freddie managed to say.

"...So, before I didn't look like a girl?" Sam asked a bit insulted.

Carly decided to quietly eat her lunch and not get involved because she knew she'd definately be ignorned if she tried to interfere in their arguments.

"No, I mean.. that's not what--" Freddie began before Sam cut him off.

"So, what did you mean?" Sam said with anger in her voice.

"I mean... you've always looked like a girl but.--" Freddie said being cut off by Sam again.

"But what Fredward Benson?!" You've always thought I was ugly?! I'm nothing compared to Carly?! I've looked like a boy unless I dress like this? I have to put on a mask of makeup to look pretty?" Sam said irritated and shouting. "Just go ahead, insult me!" She angrily took another bite of her ham.

"You know something Samantha Puckett!? I've always thought you were BEAUTIFUL." Freddie shouted. He then stormed out of the Cafeteria.

Sam dropped her ham on the floor.

"Whoa...I was not expecting that!" Carly said in complete and utter shock that Freddie just said that, and the fact the Sam dropped her beloved ham on the floor.

"Yeah, me either..." Sam muttered. She was deep in thought. _"Is it possible Freddie likes me?" "The guy I make fun of everyday, give wedgies to, call him names..." she shook the thought off. _

"I doubt it." she said out loud.

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"Nothing Carls." Sam said back a bit embarrassed that she vocalized her thoughts.

The bell for the class change rang.

"Come on Sam. We don't want to make Ms.Briggs angry by being late." Carly said to her.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said while getting up. She still couldn't get what Freddie said out of her mind. It was playing over and over again in her head. After how rude she was to him expecting him to insult her. She thought about it for the enitre school day.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed, my faithful readers. :D **

**You guys rock.**

**R&R please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did.. there would be Seddie! **

**You guys are such awesome reviewers! I really appreciate them all!**

**And, I bring you...Chapter 4!**

* * *

Sam could not get what Freddie said off her mind. She was so incredibly deep in thought, she didn't even hear the end of school bell.

"Uh, Sam!" Carly shouted at her second attempt to get her out of the daze.

"What?!" Sam asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"School's over Sam. Time to get out of class.."Carly said while pointing to the door.

"Oh yeah, right." Sam said as she grabbed her back pack and walked out with Carly following behind her.

_A bit later, they arrived at the Shay's apartment._

Sam stumbled in the door tripping over her heels.

"Stupid girly shoes!" Sam said angrily as she threw the shoes and plopped down on the couch. Carly sat down beside her.

"Hey Carly, Sam... have a good day at school?" Spencer said as he passed through the living room to get a hammer.

"Yeah, it was eventful, what are you making Spencer?" Carly asked as he grabbed the hammer.

"I'm making a sculpture out of hammers!" Spencer said excitedly as he ran upstairs to get more supplies.

Carly smiled at him as he left and then turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam, you were kind of out of it after lunch..." Carly began as she softened her voice. "Was it because of what Freddie said?"

Sam put on a tough front and said, "No way! You think something that dork said would ever effect me at all?"

"Sam." Carly said seriously.

Sam sighed and said "Okay, it did bother me.. I actually did feel bad for yelling at him. I just wasn't expecting him to say that. Or anything so... mushy."

"I think you should go talk to him." Carly said plainly.

"Talk to him? After what I said, and how he was avoiding me all day.. I dont think he wants to talk to me. And... besides, I don't like confrontation." Sam said in a defeated tone.

"Sam, nothing is ever going to get resovled if you don't apologize and--" Carly started and was cut off by knocking at the door.

"I'll be right back." she got up to open the door_. "I bet it's Freddie!" _she thought.

As she pulled the door open. "Hello Fred--Gibby?!" Carly said shocked as she was not expecting him to be there. "Gibby! What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Sam on a date!" Gibby said cheerfully.

"Oh, you don't say.."Carly said before she shut the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Sam asked while waiting for Carly to make her way back over to the couch.

"Oh, just a salesman, trying to sell... stuff." Carly said as she was hoping Sam bought it.

Sam seemed fine with the answer. "So, you were saying?" She asked.

"Right, well.. if you don't go ahead and apologize to Freddie, nothing will be resolved and everything will be all akward! And the Sam Puckett I know prefers confrontation over akwardness!" Carly said trying to prove her point. "And besides if you don't do something about it soon, iCarly might go down because of the both of you not cooperating!"

"I guess." Sam said thinking about the advice. "Can't we just pretend it never happened?"

Carly gave her a stern look and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll apologize. But, can we have ribs first?" Sam asked with a smile appearing on her face.

"How did you know we had ribs?" Carly asked confused.

"I can smell them." Sam said as she looked at the kitchen while sniffing the air.

Carly laughed and said, "Alright, come on."

_Across the hall in Freddie's apartment..._

There sat Freddie, on his bed.

_"Maybe, I should say something to her.."_ He thought as he layed his back on a pillow. _"I did leave and ignore her today.." "But, she did hurt my feelings.. she didn't even care what I had to say before I said it!" _The last thought that came across his mind; _"She is probably discusted that a nerd like me thinks she looks beautiful." _

"For some reason... I doubt it." Freddie said smiling a bit.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 4!**

**The random Gibby moment is my favorite. Chapter 5 will be better, I'm just trying to drag the day out as much as possible. ;)**

**R&R Pleaseee. **


	5. Chapter 5

**iDoubt it**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own iCarly. :(**

* * *

After Sam had her fill of ribs, she sat back down on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"Sam! You're supposed to go talk to Freddie now." Carly said a bit out raged that Sam was procrastinating.

"I know, I'm just, uh... thinking of a good apology by televison!" Sam came up with off the top of her head.

"How on earth is watching Girly Cow helping you think of a good apology?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"Oh you know, how she finds really cute outfits made of hay and grass, and... fine. I'll go apologize to Freddie." Sam said defeated.

"That's what I thought." Carly said feeling accomplished. "Lets go." she grabbed Sam's hand and forced her out the door.

"You know what; I'll even help you get started on you're apology!" Carly said smiling.

"You will?" Sam's face lit up.

Carly nodded still with a smile on her face. She knocked hard on Freddie's apartment door and ran back inside her own. "Good luck!" Carly said and she shut the door.

Sam's mouth was wide open. "Thanks a lot Carly!" She shouted at Carly's door.

"Can I help you with something Sam?" Freddie asked as he stood behind her at the entrance to his apartment.

She jumped a little bit, being startled by Freddie.

For a minute nothing would come to Sam's mind. She just stood there and stared at him trying to find the right words to say.

"Sam?" Freddie asked a bit softer.

"Hold on Fredward, I'm trying apologize!" Sam said rashly.

"You're not saying anything!" Freddie shot back. "Look, I don't have time for this Sam. I have other things to do than listen to you yell at me outside my own apartment!" He turned to go back inside.

"Freddie, wait." Sam said with an nicer tone. "I apologize but.. please stay and listen."

Freddie turned back around to look and Sam and listen to her apology. He couldn't help to think how beautiful she still looked as she was pouring her heart out.

"Look, Freddie.. about earlier.. I- I am sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to say that to me, and I... was thinking about what you said all day. I just couldn't get you off my mind. and I really appreciate what you said, it's just hard for me to express my feelings so I yelled and--" Sam was cut off by Freddie. Not by his voice, but by his lips. His perfectly soft lips upon hers.

Sam didn't push him or pull away. Freddie wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a hug.

_In Carly's apartment_

Carly was bored out of her mind. "Ugh, I wonder what's taking them so long! Can't they just kiss and makeup?" She walked outside to see what was taking so long. She opened her apartment door to see Sam and Freddie locked at the lips. "...Whoa. I didn't think that phrase was so literal!" Carly said as she was blown away by the pair.

The both of them quickly pulled back as soon as they heard Carly.

"I'm guessing the apology was accepted?" Carly asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, It was very much accepted." Freddie said smirking as he still had one arm around Sam.

"I thought it might be." Sam said as she smiled.

"Well, I'll just give the two of you some more alone time, seeing as how I interuppted." Carly said as she skipped back into her apartment building.

"So, it's true what they say." Sam said with a half smile on her face.

"What's that?" asked Freddie.

"Opposites do attract." Sam said as she kissed Freddie on the tip of his nose.

Freddie smiled and nodded. "I believe they are right on with that one."

"Who are "they" anyway?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know Sam. "They" could be anyone." Freddie answered.

"But you're a nerd, you're supposed to know everything." Sam said smirking.

Freddie was about to say something back to her witty comment; but out of no where Gibby came up to Sam with a boquet of flowers.

"Sam, will you go on date with me?" Gibby asked with a smile.

"No Gibby! Get out of here you little creep." Sam said as she pushed Gibby down. She laughed and held Freddie's hand and they walked together into Carly's apartment, leaving Gibby laying on the floor.

Carly was about to gush about how adorable they were as a pair until Sam spoke up, "Carly Shay, don't you dare say a word."

"Who me?" "I would never do such a thing." Carly said back with lots of sarcasm and laughter in her voice.

They all laughed, as they went up stairs to plan for the next iCarly.

As he was on his way up the stairs, Freddie began thinking to himself, _"Sam is so beautiful. I am happy to have met her, and I'm even happier to have fallen in love with her... I don't believe anything could make my life more perfect than the way it is now."_

_"I have no doubt."_

**The End**

**I know, it's over.. :( But, don't worry! I might make a sequel, or another Seddie fic, If you'd like. ;)**

**R&R please.**


End file.
